What if
by irnehnovi
Summary: What would have happened after the reunion of Natsu and Lucy had they gotten together. What would the changes in the manga would have been. Parallel story with the manga verse but just the interaction changes. If a Nalu fan strongly advised. A Nalu cannon verse from chapter 420!
1. Chapter 1

So Lucy woke up after a good dream of crazy laughter of weird characters and talking cats. Amongst them she saw in particular a pink haired boy with a grin that promised unending adventures. A grin which she longed to see in a year at most. Her smile disappeared from her face as soon as she was conscious about the reality she was in. The reality confirming the sad truth of loneliness. She wasn't completely lonely as she had her spirits but when she thought about her friends, she felt an ache in her chest. She could have so much more. It was when then that her mind drifted to one person in particular that her hurt almost surpassed her anger. She would not let her thoughts of 'him' make her depressed again. He would return she was sure about it and than maybe her anger would have some resolve. But for now she had a big day before her. The final of the GMG.

"Yosh! Let's get ready for a new day!" With that she prepared herself to be ready for the upcoming event.

After mistaking someone else for 'him' ( it had happened a lot throughout this year and it was only him ), she looked down sadly at her guild mark giving an answer to Jason. She had thought about 'him' al tot in this past year. She already knew before he even left, that she loved him. When he left, the first couple of months, she thought that her feelings for him would fade away with time, something she sometimes almost wished so that her heart would hurt a little less, but the thought of loosing her feelings of first love made her cringe uncomfortably. It wasn't because she had failed in romance or something like that. It was because she truly believed Natsu was her first and last love. She knew that for a long time it would be one sided but signals he gave her throughout their friendship, made her think that unconsciously he loved her as well or so she hoped. She would fight for his love anyway.

Now thinking about it all made her feel so much emotions. Hurt for missing him, anger that he left her, and love for his being. She didn't know if she hated or loved him more. She had tried to get over him by busying herself to work and training and writing (dating other guys while holding feelings for another one was not her style. And well she felt uncomfortable with any guy that wasn't Natsu). All of her confused feelings and emotions ceased in the moment she saw him standing in the middle of the arena. She had imagined their reunion so many times and in most of them she tried to predict what her dominant emotion would be. She believed that anger would be the answer and she would give him a piece of mind for leaving her, but now actually seeing him after so much time with his radiant smile as the anchor of the past, a past filled with smiles and not so complicated present, it was as if time stopped. She was there alone with him with her bare chest and his simple greeting.

"Yo It's been a while, hasn't it, Lucy" At that moment she couldn't feel anger or sadness or anything at all that wasnt love for the idiot in front of her. With that look that she often gave him when she felt that feeling, she replied: "You okay?"

She would have raced to him not even thinking about her indecency, but the army stopped her though. They took away Natsu and Happy in a blink of an eye. Lucy rested dumbfounded about the situation. After she realized that she was half naked she raced to her house being careful no one saw her. Picking a new pair of clothes she went back to the palace to try and help her friends. In her mind was going all sort of thoughts. Now that the adrenaline of the moment was gone she reverted to her normal self. She was hesitant in warming up so fast to her best friends. She decided that she would act normal and let things happen. As soon as she arrived at the palace she was surprised seeing her two best friends walking up to her. She smiled inside knowing that they didn't changed that much.

"Glad to see that you've been acquitted" she told them with her hands behind her back, smiling slightly. Natsu smiled brightly at her.

"Lucy you came to see us all by yourself?" He asked shouting.

"Where are the others of the guild?" Asked Happy searching left and right. To this Lucy's face saddened. She half understood now.

"I think you dont know then" she told them quitely.

They were seated in the park. Lucy explained everything to the guys now having an unbelievable devastated look.

"It happened the day you left" said Lucy understandingly.

"Fairy tail broke. I can't believe it" said Natsu sulking. Lucy could understand what he was feeling now. She had too when it happened.

"I still cant understand it fully myself" she told them.

"Where is gramp. If i find him i will burn his mustaches" Natsu was rambling in anger.

"Master is missing" said Lucy

"Still how could they let it happen. Laxus could have taken the charge . What about Erza Gray and the others?"

"Everyone got their separate ways" replied Lucy nonchalantly.

"I cant believe this. How could everyone be okay with the guild gone..."

"...I wonder" said Lucy in a little voice that Natsu didn't hear.

"How could they let it happen, even if the master decided to disband the guild Everyone should had refused" Natsu was really angry now.

"Do you have the right to say this Natsu?" Lucy's face was unreadable she was finally feeling her resentment against her best friend for leaving her. "After all, you never did think of the guild, did you? You didn't ever discuss it with anyone when you left for your journey..." she stopped herself from going on after she saw the uneasy look on Natsu's face. He had his reasons too, it just hurt that she wasn't as important to him than she thought but he was here now so that was good enough. "Sorry I think you and Happy had a lot on your minds too." Natsu looked a bit concerned but she let it slide. After that she offered them a place to stay, ordered Happy to not destroy it, cut Natsu's hair and warned them of not going to her room. After that, they had dinner and talked about everything that happened in between this year. For the first time in a year she finally felt happy together with them. For the first time in so much time she laughed without a worry. Like all was good in the world. This was what Natsu was to her. He was her anchor. After that they went to bed.

Lucy woke up debating about getting a day off to spend with her friends or going to work and go out after. She was surprised to not find them in the house that morning but shrugged it off telling herself that they went exploring the city. She felt a bit disappointed at the thought of not including her but went to prepare herself for work. When she was ready to go out, some marching outside her window, stopped her.

"What is going on?" She asked frightened now.

"So they sniffed it out so soon, I think" came a voice behind her. She turned seeing Natsu with Happy with that compromising look she was often regarded with.

"What did you do Natsu?" She shrieked in her accusatory tone. He grinned at her and in a blink of an eye she found herself in his hands, with him running down the street chased by the army.

"How did I get sucked in your shenanigans...?!" Shrieked Lucy. "You can put me down now" she ordered uncomfortable by the compromising position she was currently. As she was running after him a lot of emotions was going on. Anger for breaking her daily routine, disappointment for not telling her, exhaustion for getting out of trouble and then... excitement. A feeling so familiar to her but so distant, but now she was feeling that same feeling she once felt whenever he was near. She already knew she couldn't tell him no, whatever he asked her, but she at least needed to know what were they doing.

"What did you do Natsu?" She asked seriously now. Natsu responded with a cheeky grin of his own.

"I raised the beacon for the revival of Fairy Tail! In the place where it should be more visible. Go big or go home!"

"And that is the type of flame it won't go away so easily!" Interjected Happy.

"That is the least of my worries!" Answered Lucy now feeling a bit uncomfortable. "Even if you say you want to revive Fairy Tail-" she was cut off by what she called 'Natsu moment'. A moment when Natsu always impressed everyone. He was sometime called an idiot or something because he was not very bright but Lucy knew it wasn't the case. Sometimes in the heat of the battle or when the situation was serious, he would speak like a philosopher. Some of the phrases he spoke were imprinted deeply inside Lucy's mind. The one she remembered at the moment was when in Edolas they fought against the mecha-dragon. She heard it from Wendy recalling the fight. When Gajeel, Wendy and Natsu used the first dragon roar they used almost their magical power. They were giving up but Natsu stood. Gajeel told him that they had finished their magical power so it was useless but Natsu answered back more strongly. 'I will summon it. I will summon my tomorrow share.' It was at that moment that Lucy had her goosebumps from such strong words. Not even her as a writer was able to get such devastating words. Natsu was like a beacon in the worst times for anyone who needed help. Such was this time too.

"We can do it if we believe it" that was the problem. Lucy didn't truly believed that she would be able to revive Fairy Tail by herself, but now when he was there with her, she believed, she believed they could do everything. "We are gonna get everyone together and bring the guild back again!" He was facing her with that smile, the same smile on that faithful day. That smile that gave a promise, a promise that would never be broken. A promise of adventure and no regrets. The same promise he made to her 9 years ago. That promise that made her remember why she loved him.

"Come on!" Tears started from her eyes. Damn that year away from him. Damn the anger and unsolved issues between them. Damn the unhappy past. Now she was with him. They were together. She would still give him a piece of mind but she would take his hand and follow him to the end of earthland. Using her exploding emotions she was feeling she answered the same way she did 9 years ago.

"Yeah!"

They were outside Crocus. They had been walking for about an hour. Lucy was walking side by side with Natsu with Happy hovering above them carrying her bag. They were silent. Lucy was stealing glances on Natsu as though making sure he was there. She often did it even before, being careful to not get caught by it. The strange thing now was that she caught him look her way two or three times, the last one being an awkward interaction between them. Locking eyes, widening in surprise and shame and then laugh awkwardly to lower the tension. She shook her head and approached him linking their arms together. To this she felt him stiffen for a moment and smiled inwardly. Never in her life she felt the might Natsu be so cautious about her. He still teased her and had his charismatic character but he would be conscious about her feelings now and she was very glad and a bit weirded out.

"I'm glad that you are here, you know that right?" she asked him still walking by his side with their arms linked. He looked at her with a surprised look. His eyes was searching for something that even her couldn't know what it was.

"You know Luce, I'm sorry for dragging you in to this and I would completely understand if you want to return back." He said to her seriously. Her frown was immediate. A million question through her mind. That wasn't the reply she was waiting for. Didn't he wanted her with him? Maybe that year apart changed their relationship more than what she thought. With her voice trembling from the emotions she spoke again.

"I…I… What the hell does that mean Natsu?" she shouted at him indignantly. Natsu backed away from her ire and grinned sheepishly.

"I know how important writing is to you and from what I saw, you achieved quite a goal in Crocus, so I don't want you to give up your dream for another troublesome adventure with me. I will definitely bring our guild back so you can regroup when it's revived and in the meantime you can still work on what you were doing." Lucy was taken aback by his words. She couldn't decide whether to be pleased that he was so considerate or to be offended that maybe he didn't wanted her with him like in that fucking journey. Her outburst was immediate.

"Look here you friggin idiot, it's true that writing is one of my dreams but no journalism. It's not that I hate it but I did for other reasons and so you know I would gladly give up on my writing to be again with you." She cringed at the insinuation and added quickly. " all of you guys. I need to be there when it happens and I need to know that it will happen." Her voice was trembling a little bit and she felt tears in her eyes. Putting her hands on her eyes to prevent him from seeing her so fragile she asked in desperation "Didn't you m-miss e-even a little bit?" Natsu's breath hitched. Happy was looking at them concerned. On Natsu's face appeared a smile. A true genuine smile. He approached the girl and encased her in his arms. She stopped crying immediately, too surprised by the sudden action. Natsu's head was resting on top of hers. He inhaled deeply and responded.

"I understood something this past year. I would give up on being a mage if it meant being together with you" He backed away leaving a startled Lucy never so confused as she was now. Wait he didn't add with you guys. Clearly he had forget about it. She turned around seeing that he was already a few hundred of meters ahead.

"The look on your face is so stupid Lucy" snickered a blue cat from above. She quickly raged after him completely forgetting the short exchange that happened before. Soon things went normal again with the three of them talking casually and Lucy talking about her year alone (excluding the sad parts of course). Walking for about some hours they found themselves at Tuly village. Natsu was bored. Lucy looked at the map and confirmed.

"Okay guys let's rest on an inn tonight!"

"Aye!" responded Happy. He looked over Natsu and sensed his distress.

"What's wrong Natsu? Ah look it's that bell tower you broke once…" Natsu studied the tower and answered.

"Yeah they had put a line boundary where it was destroyed. It is kind of weird."

"Yeah!"answered Happy. Natsu looked conflicted and responded after a pause.

"Maybe I should destroy it again!" Lucy's reaction was immediate. She quickly punched him on the head with her map, in shock from his answer.

"No you don't idiot!" In frustration finally Natsu bursted out.

"Ahhh there is no action at all. Why the hell was all that training for. So much for crushing Gray and challenging Erza with Laxus when we are together." He quickly turned his head until saw the celestial mage. "Lucy you will do just fine for the moment!"

"No way!" answered Lucy then cheekily added. "Was the response you would hear but that is not the case. I did a lot of training myself too so you know" Natsu was impressed and added an 'Oh!' response. Searching now for her keys she continued "I would not be able to beat you at your best but what do you say for a bit of sparring." She was very excited to show him that she had become more powerful. Suddenly Natsu heard something.

"Wait a minute" he demanded. Lucy quickly asked worried.

"What's wrong?" Natsu turned around and shoot a blast from his mouth directly between Lucy's feet just under her skirt. Lucy quickly pulled her legs together in reflex. She was mortified and thought that it was some kind of prank.

"Hey what was that all about." She asked taunting him. He smiled sheepishly at her ingenuinity of the situation occurred. (he just saved a man from a robbery some miles away) He wasn't the kind to be arrogant so responded. "Don't sweat it Lucy!" now in indignation Lucy responded back. "I got quite strong too you know" He had sensed that Lucy magic was stronger than ever and as much as he wanted to spar with her he couldn't bring himself to hurt her. He just asked her as a thing he did in the past believing that Lucy wouldn't accept. He would have time in the future to be impressed by her new power.

"I lost interest anyway." He added.

"Hey!" was the response of the blonde mage.

After arriving at the Kotoko inn they had rented a room for two. It was then that Natsu had asked about where to find the guild members and if Lucy had specific positions about them.

"You don't know where all of them are?!" asked Natsu in disbelief. Lucy was currently concentrating on her thoughts. She knew it wasn't the best shot they had but they would find a way.

"Well it's true that I gathered information about them all this time but it was impossible to know exactly where they are. First thing first we have to go to Margharet Town where Lamia scale guild is located to."

"Oh it's where Jura and Lyon are. They are a great challenge" answered Natsu getting excited.

"Oh and that doggy looking face too" said Happy.

"And guess who made it to Lamia scale?" asked blinking one eye at them Lucy.

Natsu and Happy looked confused but they wouldn't ruin the surprise.

"Well I'll go and take a bath you could go and get something to eat in the meantime." Said Lucy to them. Natsu quickly nodded and gave Lucy a thumbs up. He was excited that this was happening. Lucy was there with him and this journey was just starting. Maybe tonight he would get some confessions out of his being.

"Lucy, would you want your favorite. Pizza with extra cheese and coca-cola?" Lucy looked sheepishly at him.

"Natsu I'm really glad that you are offering but that food isn't that good for my body. I have a sesnsation that I'm getting a bit fat so I'm on a diet" to this she was surprised when she heard a scoff from Natsu. She thought he would make fun of her appearance like he often did. The cat was still snickering waiting for a chance to attack but Natsu quickly said.

"Pftt, Your body is perfect Lucy. I would say you were like a feather when I carried you this morning. If you want my opinion you have the most amazing body I have seen in an entire year!" he said grinning at her.

"What?!" said Happy confused. He didn't saw that much of a change in to Lucy anyway. Lucy now was a squirming reddened body with her head not looking at the floor. She was unable to speak. The only words that she found herself getting out were "Buy it!" with that she left for the bathroom as quick as possible. The only thing she heard was a confused 'Weirdo' from the dragon slayer. She heard the front door close and she finally fell in her knees clutching her erratic heart. 'What was that?' she asked feeling extremely flustered. 'Just a comment from her best friend and she would be reduced to a mess like this. She thought she managed to control her emotions and feelings toward him and yet there she was. But could you blame her, the stupid Natsu had just complimented her on her most vulnerable trait of her. Her weight and her body. She wasn't even sure Natsu could appreciate a female body nevermind hers. She had a lot of insecurities with her physical image but never in a million years she would have expected Natsu appreciating her body. He didn't even say a lame compliment, he said she had the most amazing body. What was wrong with him. A smile graced her face. It was impossible for her to not smile. His opinion was what she cherished the most even if she didn't showed it. 'Natsu! What are you doing to me?' she thought.

"Hey Natsu what was that all about?" asked Happy.

"Hmm. What do you mean?" asked confused Natsu. They were currently ordering food. With the prize from the king of Fiore they had gathered quite a lot of money.

"I mean, you never complimented Lucy like that. You know how she can be with a little flattery." Natsu thought about it and answered truly.

"Well I think Lucy had got a lot through this year and she deserves some good in return. I would make sure to compliment her a lot more if it means that it make her happy. Besides it wasn't a compliment if what I said is what I believe." To this Happy was dumbfounded with his mouth agape. Natsu quickly took the food and returned to their room waiting for Happy to unfreeze.

Lucy had finally been able to stop her thoughts of little Natsus inside her home calling her mommy. It wasn't that simple right. It wasn't time to dream about onesided love. They had a mission for crying out loud, but she couldn't help it. His comment was still fresh in her mind, it was often transformed in a confession. 'You have the most amazing body I have ever seen Lucy. Let me carry your featherless body to our honeymoon bed.' Natsu was currently in his 'dream form' like she liked to call it. Her only response was linking both of her arms with him and 'Yeah!'. 'arghhhh what are you thinking Lucy? Isn't he the one that left you behind for a year. Isn't he the one that hurt you. He didn't even said a proper goodbay. But I cant help I lo-' She was cut off from the sound of the door opening and his voice booming in the house.

"Lucy its me I got your favorite" Lucy tried her voice to see if it was steady then answered.

"I'm finishing the bath in two minutes and I'm out. Make the table ready I'm starving!" she half yelled knowing that he could hear her.

"Okay" was the response of the fire dragon slayer. Lucy quickly dressed and got out of the bathroom. She found Happy and Natsu waiting for her and the table full of food. What she noticed was that they even bought her cake. Her face showed how delighted she was. She went and hugged the two of them, startling them.

"Thanks guys! You did a great job with the table and food." Natsu patted the her back and went to grab a chair for her.

"It's been a long time since we had such a good dinner away from home, hasn't it?" Asked Natsu. Lucy looked at him and smiled slightly. She knew it wasn't easy for too. Natsu wouldn't leave his family behind if he hadn't a strong reason. They ate and chatted like the year between them hadn't even happened. After that Happy decided that he was tired and excused himself to sleep. Natsu wasn't that tired and had some reasons too. He heard Lucy yawn. She looked pretty tired.

"You mind if I go to sleep Natsu? It has been a long day." Said Lucy already getting out of her chair. She was stopped by a hand.

"Actually Lucy I may have something to tell you…but if you are really tired…" he trailed off. Lucy saw that he was serious even if his tone was weak. And she would never pass on serious issues. She nodded and Natsu stood. She followed him outside on their small balcony. Outside was dark and they had a village view with the tower bell. It was quiet and comfortable. Natsu leaned against the rail facing the horizon. Lucy went by his side leaning against the rail too. She studied his face and so that he was conflicted. She wanted to comfort him but firstly she needed to know what was going on. Finally he looked her way with such intensity that she felt her knees getting weak.

"Thanks!" he said and her eyes widened. A small blush formed on her cheeks.

"I..-I what?!" she stuttered like an idiot. "What is with you all of sudden?" He smiled at her and looked at the horizon again.

"Thanks for everything Lucy. For never surrendering, for getting information about everybody. For never stopping believing and… for believing in me. Thanks, really!" he said to her. Lucy's heart was pounding so loud and she knew he could hear it. She didn't even know what to say. She never expected those words. The only thing that came to her mind was thanking him too, just so much more for what he had done for her. Before she could answer something he continued. "I know that it isn't easy living with me, enduring me, supporting my idiocy sometimes and letting slide my mistakes, but you do. You are special." Her breath hitched at that word. Her face was so red and she couldn't find in herself to tear her eyes away from him. Finally she got some words to lower the tension that grew in the air.

"Ha ha, you are exaggerating, I'm not that special, everybody has to endure your idiocy too" she tried to fake a cheeky smile but failed miserably. Natsu turned her head her way again.

"You are special to me." He said. She couldn't get more flustered right because now she was a mass of squirming. She needed to get the hell out of here or she would do something she would regret later. Maybe trying to fake a tummy ache . Everything was better than this tension. "I want to tell you the reason why I didn't brought you with me but I want you to hear me to the end" Now that perked up her curiosity. Everything before that just faded because now she would be able to find what was the reason of being left behind, of being hurt.

"Don't think for a second that I wanted to leave you behind or that you would have been a bargain or something like that." Well half of her fears went away just with that. She had often theorized that maybe Natsu thought of her as a bothering to his training but that didn't seem the case. "For all I know it wasn't even for you not being safe with me on our journey. I actually thought of you being stronger if you went with me…" he trailed off.

"Then why?" she whispered. Even her was out of reasons. Maybe he thought that she would have declined their offer.

"It was for me." He continued. Now Lucy was confused but didn't questioned. "Yes it was for some selfish reason. You know that I searched for Igneel for years until it became my dream and my goal. When he died before my eyes, there wasn't just the pain that he left behind…" to this words Lucy reflexively went on his side circling his back comfortingly. He sighed at the contact but continued."it was the emptiness too." Her other hand grabbed his hand in a message that she was there for him. "I lost my goal too and my dream, I was empty and lost. I had to find a new goal. I needed some fresh air. I needed to get away from home, away from comfort you know. I needed to explore alone and maybe take a break from responsibilities and everything." Lucy could finally grasp what he was saying. She had felt like that when her dad died too. She felt empty but for different reasons. Natsu still continued. "But that wasn't the only reason. Yes I needed to get stronger to protect my family and you Lucy but that isn't the full picture. I was ashamed that so many people got hurt in Tartaros and that I wasn't able to protect what was more precious to me. I wasn't able to protect my dream how would I have been able to protect something more important than that."

"What?" asked Lucy squeezing his hand.

"Home!" he said. "So I wanted to punish myself for that and the only way to do that, was getting away from my happy days with the guild and more importantly getting away from home!" Now Lucy understood finally. He did it as a form of punishment and to get stronger but she wasn't getting why he had left her behind. He took Happy with him.

"But why did you left me then Natsu, I'm not getting it." He smiled sheepishly at her. He fully turned and encircled her body with his warm hands like he did before on the same day too.

"Isn't that obvious weirdo? You are 'Home'!" he said and went inside not even before her eyes went wide from the stupor. She clutched her heart that was going to explode any moment now. Her face was heated so much that she couldn't comprehend a thing. Did Natsu just meant it that way? Was she seeing deep in things? Maybe tomorrow she could ask him what did he meant as for tonight it was too late. She couldn't even face him in this moment She couldn't get her hopes too high or that would be devastating but an impossible smile crept on her face and wouldn't leave it even when she drifted to sleep just an arm length away from him.

* * *

End of first chapter. Please tell me if I should continue this or should just close it in two or three chapters. I want to follow the manga and just add what would have happened, had Natsu and Lucy gotten together. What would their interaction be and what changes it would have meant for the manga!


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was finally getting from her dreamland to reality. She would often feel the necessity to return to the dream and catch with her past memories displayed there. She would feel anxiety waking up, because she would find herself alone , but then she remembered. She was not. They were here and for good this time. A smile found its way to her lips. They were with her again. She slowly opened and to her surprise found a white scarf just centimeters away from her face with some pink tuffs above it. She should have thought that the comfortable heat and scent was none other then his. She missed it dearly even though she did complain to the dragon slayer about sleeping in her bed with her. She had a reputation to keep. She would not accept a guy openly to sleep with her if not said guy was in a steady relationship with her. That's how she was raised. Said guy she would often dream of about romance and other things, never made a clear move on her behalf so clearly they were best friends but no more. The other reason she kicked him out of her bed was the embarrassing implication her friends would make about them in the compromising position, but thinking now, there were no friends anywhere near. She smiled and snuggled closer to the source of her comfort. She rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart like she would often do before she kicked him. It was steady and relaxed her. Sometimes made her mind unlock and sometimes even her writer block would find resolve by that calming sound. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. Not a second later some shifting oh the body beside her, got her attention.

"Good morning Lucy!" she heard a gruffy voice from above her. Her breath hitched and she responded as steadily as possible.

"Morning Natsu!" shifting a little bit she moved her head up so she could look at him. "Care to explain why are you on my bed?" she asked not in malicious tone with just a teasing smile. He looked surprised. Maybe from her reaction.

"I-I well you were crying on your sleep last night so I panicked and started tracing circles in your back. As soon as you felt my presence you quiet down. So I decided to sleep with you…and you know I kinda…you know missed it…" he scratched the back of his neck smiling slightly. Lucy's cheek heated from the implications and she buried her head in his chest.

"Thanks!" she mumbled against his skin. To her surprise she felt lips on top of her head. He had kissed her. 'What the hell is going on?' she thought now with an erratic heart.

"No problem Lucy. I'll go and take a bath. Make your stuff ready we have a long day before us." With that he pulled away careful not to move her to much. Lucy was in shock. Her face like a tomato. Natsu was out of character. How could she live with her feelings now. A pair of wings caught her attention.

"Lucy you have a weird face. You are all red! Did you catch some strange virus?" snickered Happy. Her shock was gone now replaced with anger for the blue cat.

"Shut it stupid cat before you become a naked cat!" she chased after him and soon the morning went on pretty much normally. At least when she didn't looked on Natsu's way and find herself unable to contain the blush creeping on her face.

…

They were currently halfway and just about an hour or so away from Margareth Town. They had walked all the way there. Lucy didn't complain when Natsu said they had to walk there. She pretty much avoiding him. Never going on a conversation one to one with him. During the walk she stayed with her eyes glued on the street, thinking. Natsu was feeling uncomfortable now. He thought, he must have done something to upset her. He found it difficult how to intercat with her after their reunion. Not because of his feelings for her as he knew already what they were but because he decided to act on them. And he was so inexperienced at that. He pretty much knew that Lucy couldn't feel the same for him. It was impossible right. She was Lucy for crying out loud. She was perfect. She was a little of everything. Smart, so mature, so freaking good and caring, beautiful and sexy, she was so patient and understanding and even where he was best at, strong, she was that as well. She could get every guy in the fucking continent, why should she had feelings for him. He was an idiot, impatient, destructive, ugly maybe, that didn't even know how to read properly. What could she find in him anyway. He almost wished she would choose someone better. He would still be her friend for the rest of her life and will protect her forever but he knew he wasn't the best for her. There was nothing he wished more than have a family of his own. His children. He never had real parents. The lack of them made him lack in so many fields but he wasn't unhappy about that. Quite the opposite. But he wanted to be a perfect father for his children because he didn't want them to ever feel what he felt when he was little. Question that could be unanswered. He also wanted the best mom for their children too and he knew that Lucy would be that perfect he sought but as his heart clenched painfully he almost accepted that Lucy could never want someone as him for the father of her children and maybe it was for the best. He was a mess. A mess he would gladly spare Lucy through it. Yet he couldn't just give up like that. It wasn't what life taught him. Even if Lucy never considered him like that he would still do his best to show her that maybe just a tiny bit he could be boyfriend material. Maybe! Considering how she felt uncomfortable when he showed her affection like yesterday and this morning he doubted it was the case. He compared to what Juvia would have done if Grey had done what he did and Lucy would just freeze or feel flustered and uncomfortable because the affection directed to her wasn't coming from someone she loved. But did Lucy love someone? She never acted like Juvia with anyone for that matter. Well to some degree that was a relief. She wasn't interested in anybody. Then a thought came to him. What is he found someone during this year. What if it was that stupid flirter of her spirit. She was alone with him for a year and he had seen their chemistry when they fought. It was almost as good as when she fought with him. He had to first understand why was she avoiding him, then maybe understand if she had found someone or not.

When they reached a river, they seated down. Natsu started a fire and quickly caught a big fish making the blonde's and Happy's mouths water. He prepared the fish with the best of herbs he found and left it to cook slowly. He found Lucy with her bare feet in the crystal water with her hand drawing random patterns in the water. He got an idea. He gathered some beautiful flowers from all around and seated beside the beautiful blonde. She seemed startled by his presence and he inwardly winced. When she turned to see him handing her a bouquet her eyes widened and her mouth fell agape in disbelief.

"N-Natsu?!" she stuttered in an unbelieving tone. She took the bouquet with a trembling hand to which he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck.

"I thought you would like some flowers. You had a grumpy expression so there." He said hopeful. Her breath hitched and she brought the bouquet to her nose, inhaling slowly. She closed her eyes at the beautiful smell in delight.

"It's amazing Natsu!" she said still inhaling the flowers. He felt his heart doing flips at her sight of delightfulness. He sighed happily. Than as a magic spell broken Lucy quickly opened her eyes and her eyes showed disbelief and something accusatory. He was confused be her sudden change.

"What is going on with you?" she asked almost desperately. He was taken back by this. She didn't even thanked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked a little hurt. She shook her head and poked his chest with her finger in accusation.

"You, doing this." She indicated the bouquet "And…and saying those things yesterday...and everything and this morning…" suddenly her eyes widened as in realization. "Oh… I got it. You are not Natsu right. Are you Loke playing a prank on me, if that is the case I would never forgive yo-" she was cut off whe two hands cupped her cheeks and brought her to lock eyes with deep green onyx. His expression was dead serious.

"Lucy it's me Natsu for fuck sake. Why would I be Loke and why would this be a prank. I thought you would have liked some compliments and kind gestures." He released her and averted his eyes sucking in a sad breath "maybe I was wrong" his sad voice brought Lucy to reality and she smacked her hand on her forehead hard in realization. She was pushing him away stupidly and he was hurt. She quickle hugged him tightly, mumbling against his neck.

"I'm sorry Natsu, please forgive me!" His eyes quickly softened at her words and he hugged her back. She pulled back reclutantly and averted her eyes. "It's that you doing those things make me…you know…"

"Uncomfortable" he finished for her and she looked at his disappointed look. She cupped his cheek tenderly as to assure him.

"Not in a bad way, it's just that you are so out of character and I don't know how to act. Because you are Natsu and well Natsu doesn't do this things. Natsu is Natsu." He seemed a bit conflicted at her words and looked down almost as like searching for something.

"But I thought this things made you happy?" he asked like a child. Her heart began to race at his words.

"It does really, but when they come from you…well…" she couldn't finish the sentence. And Natsu looked at her reddened cheeks. She was so beautiful now, he wanted to hug her again or just spill his feelings, but her words made him conflicted.

"You don't want this things from me?" he asked feeling dejected. Her eyes widened and she responded instantaneously.

"No it's not that, is that coming from you I feel so flustered and like an idiot" He was confused.

"But why?!" he asked. She couldn't really explain to him could she. Couldn't he hear her heart racing like mad.

"I don't know myself. I cant explain it." She half lied about the reason. He nodded.

"I know why!" he said and she looked at him surprised.

"You-you d-do?" she asked afraid of the answer.

"Yeah, because you don't like me!" he said and she could feel his hurt at his own words. She facepalmed. He didn't understood shit did he? "I know because when someone else gives you flower or something like that, you blush and quickly thank them giggling, even when that stupid lion does it, but when I do something like this, you seem to freeze and shake clearly uncomfortable. You never thanked me. You just leave for the first exit. I know I never mentioned this to you but you know…it hurts…especially coming from you!" he said in a little voice. Lucy was in shock. She never had thought he was so considerate. She thought he did those things because of instinct and not to impress her. She frozen everytime because she couldn't handle romanticism by him, it was too much. But she never thought he would be hurt by her reaction. 'Stupid Lucy. Stupid Lucy' Lucy thought bitterly.

"Natsu you don't understand-" she was cut off by his arm.

"I know already, there is no need to find excuses. I always knew deep down but I hoped I could change your mind just a little." She was utterly confused by his words. She grabbed his arm and asked.

"Natsu what are you saying?" she demanded feeling the worse.

"Lucy you may already know this and that's why you refuse me but I need to say it. I am in love with you for at least 2 year from now." Lucy's hand fell and she froze. Not the usual but her entire being went numb. Her mind racing so fast at his last words 'in love, love, love….' Like when she misunderstood Mira's confession about Natsu having feelings for her. "I know you don't feel the same and you know it's alright. How could you fall in love with me. I don't even know if I would find a girl to love me that way let alone Lucy from Fairy Tail loving me. Pfttt, you could have more feelings for our master than for me in that way. I mean look at me I have just one thing. Strength just destructive strength that thankgod can protect my family but beside that just destroys anything. I am not a smart guy, hell I'm an idiot you say it all the time. I am immature and rude and so much bad things. The best thing I have is your friendships and Fairy Tail and one of those is gone. How could you ever love someone like me. I tease you a lot like an idiot always seeking your attention like a love sick puppy. And you are so good to never crush my feelings. I'm so sorry you have to endure with me and my antics. And I want to lift you from that weight. Even if you don't have feelings for me go and find someone that will make you truly happy because you deserve it. Don't think too much of my feelings, I am happy if you are happy. You are truly the most amazing person I know Lucy. You brought colors to my life, really. Everything I do, I do it for you. You are the best in me and please find it in your heart to still be my friend, I promise I would never interfere with your private life, but please stay my friend Lucy, please!" he demanded desperately. Lucy was still shocked. Her mouth was working like a fish unable to form words. Oh how much she wanted to tell but she was paralyzed. Natsu eyed her and seeing as she didn't move he thought she was ignoring him. Taking that as a sign. He got up. And shook his head dejectedly.

"I get it, I get it. I don't even deserve a response. I will let you alone and maybe ask you later if you changed your mind." He turned to leave and look if the fish was ready. 'Damn' he thought 'I thought she atleast would still be my friend. Well as long as she is happy'. In Lucy's mind was a battle. Never in a million years she had thought of this happening. 'Move idiot do something, he is going away, he is hurt' at that thought she finally got out of trance. Natsu found himself tackled by force on the ground. He turned around to see Lucy straddling him. She was on full cry mode. Her eyes shut and tears falling on his face. He was startled.

"Lucy?!" he asked concerned and confused by the girls reaction.

"Idiot." She mumbled. "Idiot. Idiot. IDIOT!" she almost shouted. "How could you think that of me. You are the most biggest idiot in the world. Ugghhh I want to kill you right now, but then I would miss you so much that it would be unbearable. I love you with all my heart you stupid freaking idiot" she told him clutching him by his vest, shaking him and sobbing hard. "I thought you would never feel the same way about me. You don't know how it hurt loving someone secretly the same one that left you behind. It hurts so much and yet you still love him, because, because who is there to love more than him. But he is the greatest idiot in the world and thinks that I would have never had feelings for him. At some point every girl at the guild had some feelings for you, idiot." She now rested her head in his chest. Her sobbing ceasing and her outburst gone. Natsu was utterly shocked. Lucy had just confessed to him. He couldn't believe it.

"How? How can you love me?" he asked her. She was confused. Was he the same as her? Believing so much that the other didn't had the same feeling.

"What are you talking about? I just love you, is that hard to believe?" she said to him angrily. Why couldn't he just believe her.

"But you are Lucy, you know the perfect Lucy that can get every guy in earthland. I mean you can get some prince of some sort. The perfect guy for you. How can you like someone like me. I;m the opposite of what you deserve. I'm destructive impulsive, idiot, immature, rude, I don't know how to read for fuck sake. I know just how to fight, eat, sleep and thanks to you dance a little bit. And you are fantastic. Brave, smart, so freaking beautiful, so caring, so considerate, mature and now even stronger than ever. You know what to do in every moment. Sometimes I don't even knoe what would I do without you. Are you sure you like me?" Lucy stood there eyeing him with so much love during his speech. He had such great thought about her. Not even her thought someone could see her like he was seeing her. Her eyes started to twitch at the part he was questioning her.

"I don't like you. I LOVE YOU, WHAT DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND ABOUT THAT?!" she shouted startling him. "You think so high of me but, but, you are so much more. What you have done for me so far, even if you did just a small part of it I would have still fallen for you. You realized my dream by bringing me to Fairy Tail. You rebuilt alone my faith in other people. You went out of yourself whenever I needed your help physically and emotionally. I don't care what you aren't or what you can't do. Who cares. You are my hero simply as that. In the worst times ever you gave me hope and made me stronger. You make me believe that I can do everything. You are my force Natsu, don't you believe me?" she sobbed now getting emotional. Natsu stood there frozen as tears was falling again on his face. "You make me better and I always feel jealous of how is it possible that you have so much faith in yourself. How you love and live so freely. You aren't afraid to put your love and faith in others. I couldn't ever do that. I do now only because you taught me. You…you complete me and that's why you are my hero and love." She hugged him tightly. Natsu's last doubt left him. Lucy did love him so deeply and he never saw it. A grin made it way to his lips. He circled his arms on Lucy's little form and hugged her just as tight.

"You are the best Lucy. I really love you and thanks for loving me back. It's the best day of my life?" he almost yelled. Now Lucy conscious about the situation and cooling her emotions reddened at his words. She was mortified. She had confessed and he had confessed. Her belly was doing flips like never before and she felt so much happy. She couldn't remember a moment she was this happy.

"I think…I think it's the best day of my life too." She mumbled against his neck. They sighed contently like after winning a strong battle. They rested like that for what seemed an eternity. Lucy on top of him playing with his open palm of his hand and Natsu playing with her hair and looking at the blue sky. They were content just being there attached to one another. Truly free. Suddenly Natsu smelled something burning. His eyes widened and he quickly got up startling the girl above him. He placed her slowly on her feet.

"Natsu?" asked Lucy startled.

"Our lunch is burned" said Natsu sprinting toward the campfire. There he found a sleeping blue cat who had to watch the fish cook. He already had ate his raw part and now was sleeping without a care in the world. "HAPPY!" shouted Natsu.

…

'Growlll—' was the sound of the two young wizards walking side by side. They glared at the hovering cat above them. After Natsu had found their food burning, there wasn't enough time to catch another fish. They were already late because there was a small boat ride that connected the riversides. If they didn't catch it they had to spend another day so as fast as possible Natsu, Lucy and Happy had prepared their things and restarted their journey. Natsu was so hungry and sad because it took him so much effot in that fish and he was eager to see if Lucy liked it. Too bad though.

"But what were you two doing in the meantime, when I was sleeping?" asked Happy suspiciously. To this the two teens reacted differently. Natsu was eager to tell him the news and Lucy was fumbling she quickly went and covered Natsu's mouth before he said something. Natsu looked confused at her along with Happy.

"We were sleeping Happy. We were by the riverside and after talking a little bit we fell asleep, and someone else was sleeping in the meantime too." She accused him with her Lucy glare.

"Ouh Lucy, I said sorry a million time. What can I do?" said Happy.

"Your sorry wont do nothing about our stomach!" she said and Happy felt really sorry. Lucy quickly changed her attitude. "Well lets not think about it anymore. Can you leave me and Natsu a minute alone Happy, I have something important to discuss." To this Happy quirked a brow but did as he was told anyway. Lucy took her hand away from Natsu.

"What was that all about Lucy?" asked confused Natsu. Lucy ace heated at the memory of just an hour before but composed herself.

"Natsu we cant tell Happy yet about this…you know confessions"

"Hmmm? Why?" asked Natsu.

"Well you know how he is. He wont keep it for himself and we have a long journey. Everyone will know about this and they will start with their conspiration theories. Imagine all the embarrassement." Natsu was a little conflicted.

"Don't you want the other to know about us?" asked Natsu and Lucy's face reddened at the word us. She was still new to the idea.

"Of course I want, but we have to tell them together when Fairy Tail is revived. I don't want othe persons assuming about us. Can you promise me that Natsu?" Natsu's eyes softened and he kissed her on her forehead smiling. Lucy's breath hitched.

"I promise" he said hugging her and resting his head on top of hers. Lucy relaxed and smiled. She hugged him too sighing happily. It was heaven in his arm-

"What are you doing you two?" asked a high pitched voice. The two teens broke off each other quickly. Natsu replied fast.

"Lucy was telling me that she constipated and I was comforting her"

"Natsuuuu" shrieked Lucy pinching his arm, but he didn't felt anything.

"HAHAHHA" laughed histerically Happy. "well lets continue, we have a lot of road before us." With that Happy continued on leaving behind the two teens. Lucy glared at Natsu but it faltered when she saw his innocent grin.

"Well it worked" teased him. She just rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless.

"Yeah it did" she approved. Soon they began to walk. Natsu's hand found her and interwitned their fingers together. Lucy's eyes widened but she didn't retracted her hand, quite the opposite in fact. She squeezed it and looked at him with a shy smile. His was mirroring hers. Like that they continued till they were close to the boat, being careful of Happy.

 **So here is the end of chapter two. Comment if you like. Next chapter we will have Wendy and Carla encounter with our favorite wizards. A little drama coming up between Wendy and Chelia. My prespective on their friendship.**


	3. Chapter 3

As they reach the boat, with their hands interwitned and a smile both on their faces they came to a stop. Lucy went to buy the tickets meanwhile Natsu was sulking about the boat ride. During the year he was stronger than ever and he knew that the motion sickness was in proposition with how much stronger a dragon slayer was. He had been avoiding rides all year long but he couldn't just do it this time, they had a very important mission. Lucy returned and saw the sulking Natsu. She rolled her eyes but wen on his side placing a hand comfortingly on his back.

"Come on Natsu it would be just some minutes of rides, it's nothing to be afraid of. And you know I will let your head on my lap if you want?" she smiled shyly at him. She herself liked playing with his hair. Natsu was surprised. He smiled finally and hugged her tightly startling the girl.

"You are the best Lucy!" he said content now. Lucy blushed and backed away.

"Don't say things like that!" she said to him. He always made her heart race when he complimented her. He just rolled his eyes at her shyness. She was right. They were opposites at the reactions. Maybe that was why he needed her so much. Like she said earlier, she fulfilled him on where he lacked. He grinned and linked their arms together, not so afraid of the ride right now. Happy was a bit confused by the interaction but let it slide seeing as the two teens were comfortable with each other. Soon the boat started and Lucy like she told him before took his head on her lap, massaging it humming a little song. She was happy just being near him and now that she knew he felt the same for her, it was doubled. She was literally ecstatic. She truly believed they could revive the guild or do anything as long as he was near her. With that they continued their road till they reached Margareth town.

…

The two wizard and the flying cat approached a big crowd of people that were cheering something on a big stage. As soon as they were close, they could see Lyon doing an ice magic spell and making appear crystals and iced bunnies. Then out of nowhere, the dog faced guy appeared and started to his show by crying louder and louder. They sweat dropped. Lyon quickly went and grabbed him taking him away from the stage and apologizing to the crowd. After that the announcer (a Lamia Scale member), announced that the master of the guild would made an appearance. The old woman appeared and did her turning magic spell. Seiing as the crowd wasn't impressed she announced that she would strip. The crowd 'Ehhh-ed' taken aback. After that the announcer, announced the appearance of their 'own guild angel'. The crowd cheered on to that. Chelia made an appearance.

"This is the moment you were waiting for" said the announcer. "The sky sisters! Chelia and Wendy" he shouted. The crowd went nuts with a Happy and Natsu dumbfounded at the appearance.

"Wendy and Chelia were always good friends.." trailed off Lucy enjoying the show. The music started and the song was called Angels got me love till death. The girls were singing and the lyrics was something like Love, Love till death Forever, The feeling of falling in love. Forever and so on. Natsu was surprised beyond reason.

"What the hell is she doing?" he said in monotony.

"The song is catchy." Said Happy ignoring Natsu "Forever" he added when the part was right. Lucy looked over his surprised face and added.

"Well Wendy isn't the only one who joined another guild…Everyone needed jobs." She said in clarification.

"That's not what I meant." Was Natsu's reply. "Why the hell is she on the stage… Forever-ing?"

"Ah that." Answered Lucy "It's Lamia's Scale thanksgiving. A parade of the guild for the town to get the feeling of the guild." In Natsu's mind came their Fantasia parade and he felt betrayed in a small way.

"We're taking Wendy away from the dark force." He said with tears in his eyes. Lucy smiled inwardly at this.

"She isn't doing anything wrong you know." She said in reply of his exagaration. He was so passionate even over little things.

"Where is Carla by the way?" asked Happy now curious about the white cat.

"I knew you guys would come soon." Was heard a voice behind them, getting their attention. As soon as they turned, they saw a girl, maybe Wendy's height with white hair and cat ears. "Natsu, Lucy and male cat…I mean Happy!" she said.

"Huh" was the response from the three of them with their confused faces.

"Follow me if you want to see Wendy." She said and turned and started to walk on the opposite direction. Natsu, Lucy and Happy looked at each other and shrugged following her. They made their way to Lyon and the others. As soon as Lyon, Toby saw them they waved at them.

"Hey Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Nice to see you here!" Lyon said waving at them. Natsu grinned and waved back.

"Oh you are Gray's brother right. You seem a bit stronger than the last time. Fight me!" Lucy quickly whacked him on the head producing an 'ow' from him. "What was that for?" she scoffed at him.

"We aren't here for this, another time okay?" she said calming him down. He crossed his arm and looked over at Lyon.

"I guess it can be another time. We are here to see Wendy. It's been over a year since I didn't heard about her." Lyon nodded in understanding.

"Well follow me inside our guild, she will be happy to see you too." With that they made their way to the guild hall. There were the entire of their guild members. "Wendy there are some visitors you have" called out Lyon. As soon as Wendy saw who they were she had tears in her eyes calling them out.

"Natsu-san Lucy-san and Happy." She approached Natsu firstly.

"Yo" he said putting a hand on top of her head. "I see you had gotten taller than a year ago" he said smiling at her.

"I didn't really changed that much." She said a bit disappointed.

"I see." Said Natsu grinning. "Alright we'll take you back then and leave" he said grabbing her over his shoulder and turning about to leave. The other members of the guild including Lyon yelled at him sweat dropping. Natsu puffed his cheeks and let her down. Lucy went by his side and quickly apologized for his action.

"Natsu let's have some tea and we explain the situation" she said nudging at him. He merely grunted and took a seat , patting the seat next to him for Lucy to sit. Lucy blushed at the implication but nonetheless she sat and started to tell them about what their plans were.

…

"You are bringing Fairy Tail back and everyone together?" Asked Wendy. The other members were listening carefully. Chelia was right behind Wendy leaning on the wall.

"Yeah the master is been missing for the past year, I think it has to do with the disbandment." Said Lucy

"Yeah it's true it may have something to do with the council" added Lyon crossing his arms. A bad light flicked in Natsu's eyes.

"The council, that doesn't sound good!" said him.

"Maybe he's already dead" added Happy. Lucy looked Natsu's way and understood.

"Right. You guys were in the mountains the whole time. You don't know…"

"You cant be the master of the guild if you are a member of the council. "said a member.

"Right, That's why they choose the members out of the 10 saint wizards." Said Toby "Jura-san is one of them too!" he added almost yelling.

"The ten wizard saints huh? The must be strong!" said Natsu.

"So the master too…" trailed off Happy.

"He should have" added Lucy. "But he went missing."

"Maybe he ran away. I mean it's a hassle." Said Natsu "Well the old man aside. Wendy come with us" said Natsu grinning. At this Chelia looked down. Wendy hesitated a moment than replied.

"Um… I'm a guild member of Lamia Scale now. I can't" she said. To this everyone looked surprised. More so Chelia.

"Eh?" said Natsu

"Why?" asked Lucy shocked.

"We knew this day would have come. You don't have to feel indebted with us." Said Lyon Toby started to cry.

"What do you mean by this!" said Natsu slamming his hands on the table.

"I…" before Wendy could reply another voice came from behind them.

"This is her decision" the cat girl from before said. "Can you stop being forceful with her?" she asked a bit irritated.

"Carla…" said Wendy now. The three friends gasped at this. 'Why is she in her human form' thought Lucy dumbfounded. 'why a human form?" thought Happy.

"Why the hell are you in a human form now?" asked Natsu.

"Oh this. Transformation magic. I learnt it. It helps me gather my magic power and my psychic powers as well." She said showing off her form.

"Do you like it Happy?" she teased him.

"Um I trained too." Said Happy trying to remember his training. "Training"

"What kind of training was that Happy?" asked Lucy not believing him.

"I can resist not eating fish now more." He said and the other deadpanned. Carla transformed back again leading to a Happy having a dream face.

"Are you sure about your decision?" she asked pointing at Wendy. After a minute Wendy nodded leaving two wizards and a cat shocked.

"Good grief" said Lyon. Chelia looked a bit uneasy. Natsu took Lucy's hand and Happy and exited the guild toward the first inn he found. They were like robots, too shocked to do anything. Lucy lied on her bed while Natsu sat on the armchair with Happy sitting on the floor. After some minutes of that slumber state, Natsu got up and in zombie like fashion took Happy in his arms. He used his tail and went to tickle Lucy on her toe without much of a thought. Lucy that was in that numb state, registered the movement and started to laugh slowly at first and then in outburst, breaking her trance.

"What the hell are you doing, you creep?!" she yelled at him in monster Lucy like after punching both of them in the head.

"I canr believe this turned out like this?" said Natsu while lying down.

"Aye" commented Happy. Lucy was in thought now and some insecurities came to her.

"What if the others are like this too…" she trailed off.

"I wont give up. We will just kidnap her" said Natsu almost seriously.

"Stop that!" said Lucy a bit freaked out. Natsu sat down conflicted. Lucy saw this and sighed. She went and took his hand on her own.

"Look Natsu, we cant just force her on this decision. It's her life and she has to decide about it. We can give her just options and hope she will choose the best one of them. She is our friend and we want her to be happy whatever her decision is right?" she winked at him. Natsu had this amazed look on his face. This was the Lucy he knew. Always comforting him by saying the best thing possible. She was a ray of light in the dark. How lucky he was that he had met her. He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"You know Lucy you would be the best mother in the world!" he said truly believing it. Lucy blushed madly.

"What are you saying all of sudden?" she said turning her face in effort to hide her blush. He just laughed at her. In a quick motion that not even Happy could catch, he kissed her hand. Lucy felt his warm lips on her hand and clutched it to her heart with wide eyes.

"Natsu!" she chastised him and looked if the cat had suspected something. Happy was currently wrapping a fish maybe for Carla. She sighed. Natsu ruffled her hair getting up.

"I'll take a nap Lucy. You know today was a bit tiring, maybe later we can go and see the town? You and me, what do you say?" Lucy looked shocked as it sounded like a date in her ears. She nodded shyly and watched him lie on his bed.

"And what about me?" asked Happy a bid frustrated.

"You could always hang out with Carla, buddy!" said Natsu winking. Happy's eyes turned dreamy, mumbling something like Carla and fish. Lucy shook her head but deep inside she was so excited for tonight and nervous too but mostly happy just to spend some time alone with him. A million questions were on her mind. What should she dress, the haircut, the earing she should put and so on. She was brought back to reality by a snore. She saw the pink haired slayer already asleep. She facepalmed, She was thinking a million things and he was sleeping like a rock without a care in the world. She chose to follow his example and lied to her own bed, closing her eyes.

…

A strong earthquake woke both of them. Natsu got from the bed and went to Lucy's side immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. She smiled tenderly at him and cupped his cheek.

"Of course silly, it came from outside. I think from the direction of the guild." Natsu's eyes widened in realization.

"We have to move now." He exclaimed and got up steadying himself. He helped her as well passing her keys too. Happy was already at the door. They sprinted in the direction of the guild and saw some big explosions coming out from there.

"What is this commotion?" shouted Natsu as soon as he saw Lyon and his guildmates helping people.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Lyon. Behind him a giant creature broke a wall ready to attack.

"Natsu!" yelled Lucy in fear for his life. Lyoon used his Ice magic spell and froze the monster right away.

"As you see, it's a group of monsters attacking our guild at the same time." Said Lyon

"Monster?" asked Natsu followed by a "why?" from Happy.

"We've always been rivals with their guild" Said Chelia running to them followed by Wendy and Carla.

"Rivals?" asked Lucy.

"Orochi sure have fall low this time." Said Chelia angrily

"Must have to do with the fact that Jura-san is missing!" added Wendy.

"Especially since we let down our guard for the thanksgiving." Said Carla.

"Damn them!" Cursed Lyon.

"Lyon, this is just a small faction. We have found out a large group coming from the west. Like 100.000 of them!" yelled Toby.

"One hundred thousand?!" Asked Lucy shocked.

"The city cant take an attack like that!" Exclaimed Lyon feeling desperate.

"Orochi for you to go this low." Said in bitter the master guild. "Orochi has a monster tamer…"

"So if we beat him down…" trailed off Lyon.

"But how can we go near him with so many enemies?" asked a guild member.

"Well there is the sky!" Said Natsu cinfidentely poinying at Happy which was 'Aye-ing'.

"Will you lend us a hand?" Asked Lyon.

"Sure!" Answered back Natsu eagerly to fight. He quickly turned to Happy but before calling him out, he turned to Lucy. He hugged her and whispered to her ear.

"Sorry for our date, I'll make it up for you. And I'll be safe don't worry!" He heard Lucy gasp but he saw her nod shyly at him with the slightest smile. How much he loved her. It made him almost want to not leave her right now.

"Happy lets go, I'm burning up!" He said with a fist in the air.

"Aye!" responded Happy getting ready to catch him. As soon as Natsu was about to catch Happy a foot was on his face using it as a trampoline for a pink haired ponytailed girl.

"Sorry about this Natsu" she yelled flying off with Happy.

"She hijacked Happy." Said Natsu now on the floor. At least you are here with Lucy he thought. Natsu couldn't believe it. Someone stole Happy. Arghh.

"You damn Happy thieeef Aghhhhhhhh! You are not getting away. Lucy take care here and stay safe." He said storming off like a madman in to the horde of monsters.

"Natsu!" exclaimed Lucy afraid for him. Her eyes widened when she saw Natsu beating every monster on his path without even slowing him. The pure sheer of power it was amazing. She could watch him forever until-

"Don't let your guard down." Ordered Lyon. Everone seemed impressed by Natsu's power but they had a lot of monsters to take care of. Lucy wanted so much for Natsu to see her stardress but it had to wait. She chose Loke's key. As it was a close combat fight. She called her spirit.

"Your knight in shining armor reporting Lucy." He said.

"Stardress!" exclaimed Lucy and she changed in to her Loke stardress. A beautiful black dress with exotic fashion. The people around her were amazed.

"Erza's magic!" exclaimed the guild master.

"It's beautiful. Lucy!" said Loke.

"Not quite like hers but it has some Celestial's spririt owner's mafic in it." She explained ignoring Loke's comment.

"Beautiful Lucy!" he said againm.

"Okay, enough" she said unaffected by his flirting. "In any case I'll be fighting too" she exclaimed.

"In a dress" asked Toby.

"That's expected from my bride!" Said Loke in his joking manner. Lucy didn't wanted to crash his dreams right now by telling that she has a pink hared dragon slayer on top of that list and it would not change like in forever she hoped.

"That's promising" Said Lyon attacking the monsters with his magic. The other lamia scale's members followed suit with their own magic. Loke too and Lucy was ready.

"Ahhhhhhh… Lucy regulus kick" she exclaimed kicking a monster and taking him down. Everone was shocked by this. 'If only Natsu could see me…' Lucy trailed off proud of herself.

…

Natsu had finally located the Happy thief by her scent. He saw a destroyed field with Wendy, Happy Carla and the Happy thief lying in. In the middle there was a strange looking guy with a lonf ponytail and a face that looked almost like a monkey. He heard the guy say 'We'll start with…' He continued on the field not understanding why his friends were lying down and grabbed the Happy thief.

"Found you" he exclaimed, to everybody surprise. "How dare you steal Happy?" he said to her.

"Sorry!" she mumbled apologetically.

"Natsu this isn't the time for this!" said Carla.

"That man! He is the one that brough us so much pain in Tenrou island" Said Wendy.

"Blue Note" added Happy. Natsu narrowed his eyes at the man before him. After some seconds of thinking about it he said.

"I don't remember him"

"No way!" exclaimed Happy. Natsu watched as the man started to walk towards him. He saw a lot of men around him fall on the ground and the ground start to break under the strong gravity.

"I cant even move. Even one of my caliber." Someone of them said. Natsu watched as the Blue note jumped toward him with high velocity.

"Sir!" He called to him. "Die!" Natsu heard before he fell the ground around him break in million pieces. He felt his own weight a lot more heavy. He ignited his left fist, the free one, and used his flames to propulsion in air stating.

"Like hell I will!" He felt rage inside. Everybody seemed shocked by his action. "This isn't the end for Fairy Tail." He sated feeling offended. Blue Note's eyes widened at that name. Wendy watched him in wonder too. "Don't underestimate a member of Fairy Tail like that." With that Natsu used his roar and launched it to the unfortunate man before him. The roar was so big it could be seen from miles. Everybody's eyes from the enemy were coming out from disbelief. As the attack dissipated, Blue Note was fell on the ground utterly defeated. Wendy and Carla looked frightened by his raw power.

"You see a thief is someone that…" Natsu was currently lecturing Chelia which was in his arms trying to cover her bare breast.

"You burned my clothes" she exclaimed.

"Natsu Look around, instead of lecturing her" said Happy.

"Huh" said Natsu confused turning around.

"The enemy is still there" Happy was referring to the men that were currently laughing nervously.

"We surrender!" they said in unison. Natsu and the others were dumbfounded. After the enemy was gone and apologized to them, Natsu and the other made their way to the guild. Having seen as the monsters surrendered the guild members cheered on them when they saw the returning crew. Natsu went to Lucy's side. He saw that Loke was there with her as well. A surge of jealousy went through his veins but he controlled it. Loke was still his friend and a guild member.

"Hey Loke, long time no see." He waved at Loke. Loke saw him and tried to hit him square on the face but Natsu caught it easily now serious. He would often have brawls in the guild but he knew when the situation was serious. Lucy frowned at what she saw and went quickly to push Loke away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Natsu confused now. Loke's face became more irritated and Lucy saw it.

"Loke behave!" she ordered him but he didn't listen.

"You piece of shit left her like she was nothing with a stupid note. You broke her heart for others to mend it and after it, you come and act like nothing happened. How could you forgive him so easily Lucy?" He exclaimed in her direction. Lucy was so angry at the Lion spirit. Yes he was there when she needed a friend along with the other spirits but that didn't gave him the right to judge on her who she should forgive or not. Before she could even respond Natsu beat her.

"Enough!" he snarled. "You think I don't know. You think it didn't hurt me hurting her. You don't know how much it hurt. There were days when I wouldn't eat for days or sleep. I took beatings from strong creatures just to be punished and just to feel a different kind of pain. Come on lion boy hit me as hard as you can, I'll let you take your frustration out of me but then what, what would you achieve? I hate myself for hurting my family but I don't regret. Sacrifices are needed in order to protect. I'll never wanna be in a position when someone from my family sees me in despair and I cant do a damn for him. But don't think for a moment I don't know or consider. If you want to respect her, respect her decision." Natsu bent down before them with all the guild members shocked at that. His head now was in the cobblestone. "And thanks from the bottom of my heart, for being there when I couldn't, protecting her and making her stronger. Even if I don't like you, I don't know a better friend than you for her so You are my friend too." Lucy's hand was on her mouth and her eyes with tears. She went to him and embraced him, not caring for what people thought. Loke was taken aback. He didn't thought Natsu was this thoughtful after all. As he looked at them both hugging he understood. Even id he was so much a good friend with Lucy he could never compare their bond with the one she had with Natsu. It was the strongest bond in the entire guild he thought. A true soulmate bond. He smiled then and approached the two of them.

"Mind if I salute my old friend you lovebirds!" Lucy quickly pulled away now blushing.

"We are not!" she exclaimed fuming from embarrassement.

"Of course you aren't. You are mine!" he said teasingly. Before Lucy could even retort like always she heard Natsu's voice.

"In your dream stupid orange cat!" he snarled wrapping an arm over Lucy's shoulder protectively and bringing her closer to him.

"Natsu!" exclaimed the mortified girl now. The whole guild laughed at the after drama. Loke too at the whispering girl. He heard her saying something like 'we…cided…keep…secret' He laughed harder at that but didn't wanted to spoil the finding. Maybe he could use it as his own advantage.

"Thanks for the help" said Lyon to the mages.

"Well that was nothing" said Lucy now composed.

"I didn't even went berserk!" said Natsu a bit disappointed.

"That was enough" said Happy. Looking around Lucy saw that two girls were missing.

"Where are Chelia and Wendy?" she asked.

"Apperently they went to discuss something important" said a member of the guild.

"3 more years on the road and they would be on my list…" trailed off Loke. Lucy just rolled her eyes disgusted. Soon everybody helped clean the mess and when it was really late Wendy came telling them that she changed her mind and that she would part with them tomorrow. Natsu fisted the air happily and Lucy hugged him playfully happy about the outcome. Everybody separated and went their ways for the night. Lucy took his hand on her own as they were going to their inn. Happy was currently sleeping on top of Natsu's head, so there wasn't a chance for teasing.

"What you said today, Natsu, I never thought how you would be hurt like me too. And you bein so considerate of me I still cant believe it. Thanks Natsu for being my hero even when we are far away from each others." She said and squeezed his hand. Natsu squeezed back.

"I'm sorry for hurting you Lucy and for making you cry. I took a beating for every time you cried. I promise you I'll never ever be the one that would make you cry in the future. I love you" to his surprise she clutched him and buried her face on his chest crying. He sweatdropped. Maybe it was too much for a promise. "Lucy please don't cry. Tell me what I did." She raised her head slowly and shook her head wiping her tears.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm so happy to be with you Natsu, really and to not be afraid of you know…loving you!" she said with her cheeks on fire. She was adorable, Natsu thought. He kissed her forehead and hugged her softly. He needed her presence. She was like a magnet calling out for him. Lucy let out a sigh of relief and bliss. This was her favorite place in the world. In his arms.

"Lucy hop on. I'll give you a piggy ride." He mumbled against her hair.

"Why?" she asked flustered.

"Because I want to be near you as much as possible" he said honestly. Lucy's cheeks became even redder if that was possible but she nodded. And climbed on his back, hugging him tightly and smiling at the sensation of him being so near her.

"I want that too" she whispered but he heard her. She fell asleep there too content for any worry. He tucked her on the bed and gave a last kiss before going himself to sleep. Before he slept he thought of what there was more to come. And what adventures waited for them. Whatever it was he was looking forward because Lucy would be there with him. His strength and home would be there with him and nothing could stop him.

 **So here is the end of chapter 3. I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know if you want more interaction and if you are following with the story. Things will et more serious and next I think it is Juvia encounter.**


	4. Chapter 4

The morning came pretty quickly. Lucy got up first and went to wake up the dragon slayer sleeping like a rock. She looked at him sleeping and her eyes became dreamy. She ruffled his hair delicately enjoying the sensation of it.

"Wakee wakee mr dragon"she said in a playful voice.

"Mmm" he hummed happily. She smiled at his cute antics. Seeing as he was not waking up but relaxing even more, she had the idea of cuddling with him. She missed being that close with him. She got under the blankets and hugged him from behind. Their bodies were flushed. His back on her chest. She could feel her heart racing up by the proximity but it didn't hurt. She had butterflies in her belly and she was happy-

"Lucy?!" asked a high pitched voice from behind her. 'happy until Happy' she mentally groaned. She quickly pulled back. "What are you doing? You never wanted to sleep with Natsu in the same bed!" Happy said confused. Some stirring could be heard from the bed and some grunts.

"What is going on?" Asked Natsu in a grumpy voice, rubbing his eyes. Lucy was out of excuses.

"I... I..." she was stuttering now. Natsu looked that she was on his bed and smiled inwardly. He quickly got the situation.

"Oh thanks for massaging my back Lucy, I feel much better now" he said, leaving a cat and a blonde confused.

"Massage?" Asked Happy.

"Uhh yes. I had this pain and Lucy told me she could help me with her massage this morning. It really did help." He smirked in the end. Lucy finally understood and her eyes widened. She thanked him with her eyes and got out of the bed.

"Yes Happy, whenever your back hurts too I can give you my special massage." Said the blonde. Happy scoffed.

"As if. I would have Carla doing it" he said with a dreamy eyes. Lucy shook her head smiling at him.

"Ok ok. Let's get ready for today. We have to meet Wendy and Carla and restart our journey." Said the blonde to them.

"Aye!" The both exclaimed happily. After getting ready and repacking their things, they headed to Lamia Scale guild. Wendy and the others were waiting outside.

"Thanks for letting me stay for so long" said Wendy to the guild members.

"Be well Wendy!" The chanted together.

"I guess I should give my thanks too" said Carla.

"Carla!" They said back.

"I dont even... know what should i say" Wendy was wiping her tears now. " I'm being so selfish right now" she said sobbing.

"Don't be silly. We already knew this day was coming. We accepted you in our guild with one condition if you remember." Said Lyon to her.

"Really?!" Asked Natsu now curious.

"We said that we will leave when Fairy Tail is back!" Said Carla playing with her hair.

"Carla-san!!" Said some members with teary eyes.

"But" quivered Wendy unable to cry.

"Keep it together Wendy" said Carla. 'So they never did forget about Fairy Tail, did they...' thought Lucy mow with new hope in her heart.

"Wendy you are such a crybaby!" Said Chelia to her grabbing her hands.

"But... uhhh" Wendy was still crying.

"We'll keep the sky sisters alive" said crying Toby.

"Knock it off" said his partner.

"Did someone say sky sisters" said the guild master now in a swimsuit.

"You too granny" said him.

"Best of luck with rebuilding Fairy Tail" the guild members waved at the parting group.

"Thanks" said them back.

"Say Gray I say hi" said Lyon.

"We don't have a clue where he actually is" said Natsu now remembering.

"Take care Wendy!" Shouted Chelia when they were still in sight.

"You too" shouted back Wendy. With that the group finally left. They were walking for about 30 minutes and were out of town in the mountains. Wendy was still crying.

"For how long are you gonna cry Wendy?" Asked Carla a bit annoyed.

"It's just that the guild disbanded and everyone at Lamia Scale was so welcoming and then I met Natsu-san... wahhh wahhh" Lucy was frightened.

"Tears of sadness and happiness at the same time?" Said her.

"We still have a lot more before us!" Said Natsu with his signature grin. "We are gonna bring everyone together!" He said confidently. Wendy and Lucy watched him in awe. Lucy thought that this instance was the climax of Natsu. Giving others hope and a goal to look after.

"Yeah!" Replied Wendy enthusiastically.

"Where to next?" Asked Happy. Lucy brought her map.

"We are heading west! There is a small town called Rainfall village." She replied.

"Rain?!" Asked Natsu.

"It never seems to stop there." Clarified Lucy.

"So you mean... to tell me..." trailed off Natsu.

"Exactly" smiled Lucy. Natsu and the others smiled knowingly.

"Let's get going then" he said now that they had a point to reach.

"Aye!" Exclaimed Wendy and Happy. With that they continued on their journey.

Lucy and Wendy was talking and walking together.

Natsu, Happy and Carla where ahead with Happy trying to flirt with her and Natsu laughing at his antics. Wendy was telling Lucy what she had done on the past year. After some time she remembered something.

"Say Lucy-san. You and Natsu seemed a bit different. Did something happened?" She asked and Lucy froze. She took her defensive stance.

"What are you talking about Wendy?" She asked. Wendy looked confused by her reaction.

"I mean. I thought that you two would be more cold to each other after Natsu leaving you, but you seem even more closer than before. I don't say that that isn't a good thing but after I saw your state when he left I thought you would have lost the trust in him" she said a little careful to not give bad impression. Lucy looked at her and for the best part she was right. She had lost part of her trust in Natsu in the past year but when she was face to face with him, she found it impossible not to trust him again. He had reasoned with her and she knew that even if he decided to leave again for the same reasons she couldn't say no to him. After all Natsu did it for himself and she couldn't deny him that. Hopefully he wouldnt leave her again.

"Look Wendy, I know what you mean, but the point is that I understood that mine and Natsu's bond is more deep than I thought firstly. Natsu was the first one to win my trust and I trust him with all my heart. Yeah it hurt that he left me but as he said, sacrifices are necessary for a better future and I think he is right. Now that I think about it, I wouldn't had gotten so strong if I were by his side you know. And I wouldn't keep track of you guys. He is my comfort. I feel safe by his side and that's not what makes you strong. I needed to be away from him because I am better now but, hell if I want that again believe me!" She said and Wendy was looking at her in awe.

"Wow Lucy-san you look like you are in love with him" said Wendy truthfully. Lucy choked and coughed. Wendy laughed at her. "I think that's what I think of Chelia too!" She said in melancholy and Lucy looked at her surprised. Her eyes widened at the insinuation, then softened due to understanding. Love has no colors or height or gender. Now she understood how hard is on her leaving the one of her heart. An image of Erza appeared on her mind. Her mind quickly reverted to her situation and she felt so lucky to have her loved one by her side. She looked instinctually in front of her at the pinkette walking without a care in the world. She smiled contentedly but then felt guilty and returned to Wendy.

"I know how it feels being away from the one you love the most but think that you will be together again sometime soon." Lucy said and Wendy nodded with confidence.

"And Lucy-san, don't leave him get away from you again!" She said and smiled at the flustered blonde.

"It's not like that" she tried to deny but her red face gave too much. They continued their road until it was time for lunch. Natsu and Lucy didn't have time for breakfast so they were really hungry. They stopped in a restaurant and ordered. They chatted and played like in their old time.

"It feels nostalgic doesn't it?" Asked Wendy.

"Yeah it does..." Lucy wanted to add that she missed the missing members of Team Natsu and Natsu sensed it. He took her hand in his.

"Lucy don't worry we will be together soon I promise." She looked at him with loving eyes and they rested like that for some seconds, drinking in each other eyes until Carla coughed awkwardly to break the spell between the two. They backed away like they were caught doing something forbidden. Happy chanted the 'they like each other' and the two of them denied it but when they looked at each other they laughed knowingly, leaving the others confused. After the lunch they restarted the jorney and in about an hour and half they were near the Rainfall village or the Sea Hare Village.

"Look it's raining only in that spot" said Lucy stupefied.

"I have a feeling about this!" Said Wendy. Happy started to dance on the part where it was raining and the part where it was not. Natsu joined him and soon they started dancing and singing. Lucy smiled at their idiocy.

"They are enjoying themselves too much, arent they?" Said Carla amused by their simplicity. Soon they entered the raining land.

"I dont sense anyone living in here!" Said Lucy looking around. Wendy nodded aproving.

"Wait, i can smell Juvia's scent. Over this way" said Natsu proceeding over there. Natsu called out Juvia when he saw her standing on her chair. Her eyes widened and she transformed in to her love-sick version.

"Gray-sama Juvia has been... Juvia has been..." she said running to Natsu. Natsu stopped her with his arm just in time, not amused at all.

"Hands where I can see them!" He ordered. Lucy smiled at her antics feeling just a bit jealous. After Juvia composed herself, Natsu smiled at her. "Yo, have you been well?" He asked.

"The tension in the air hasn't changed a bit. So it must be a good thing!" Said Lucy smiling at her.

"Juvia-san it's been a while, hast it?" Asked Wendy. Juvia was too surprised but her mind started to work again.

"Natsu-san,Lucy and Wendy...?" She asked in surprise.

"We are here too nya" said Happy from behind.

"Have you been living here all alone?" Asked Carla. Juvia was about to respond but she felt weak and her legs couldn't resist. Before she could fall, Natsu caught her.

"Hey what's wrong?" Asked Natsu in shock.

"Juvia!" Called out Lucy now concerned. Wendy was instantly at their side helping Juvia. They brought her back inside the house and Natsu lied her on the bed. Wendy quickly used her magic to see what was wrong. After casting her healing magic she said now that Juvia was better.

"She has an extremely high fever."

"Anyone would get sick sitting in tjat kind of rain for that long" added Carla now drying herself with a towel. Lucy and Natsu were just behind concerned. Lucy, that was currently drying herself also, looked around the house.

"I wonder if this is Juvia's house..." Natsu sniffed the air and found something.

"I smell a bit of Gray too in here." He said

"Could it be that Gray is in here too?" Asked Happy.

"Juvia and Gray-sama has been living here..." said Juvia in a weak voice. Lucy's and Wendy's face was bright red at the implications of that.

"The two of us, together!" Said Juvia grinning at Lucy.

"That's quite the smug grin" said Lucy not excited for the details.

"We ate together, we trained together, worked together and then... in this bed..." Now Wendy was fuming.

"Let's try and keep this Pg-13" yelled Lucy not want to hear the details of what could hqve happened in that bed.

"He would refuse to sleep together with me" added dissapointed Juvia. Lucy and Wendy sighed in relief. "Juvia was in heaven...Then one day During my chores I accidentally found that Gray had some black marks over his body. I asked him what they were but he refused to answer and said that it was nothing. After that day he seemed to go out on errands more and more. And it's been half a year since he came back." Said Juvia in sadness.

"No way" said Wendy.

"Just peacing out whenever he feels. What a dick!" Said Natsu disappointed. Lucy rolled her eyes at the comment.

"Look who is talking." She said.

"Well at leat I left a will" said Natsu.

"You mean a note" said Happy.

"But to the people that are left behind, it may as well be as leaving on your own" Said Lucy now feeling her past memories getting to her. natsu looked taken aback. "The people that are left behind..." she said feeling her memories of pain flooding but then remembered that he had explained the reasons and quickly changed her stance for not making him feel guilty again.

"Trying to sink your claws to another one..." said Juvia not so amised. At her implications Lucy quickly defended.

"I haven't sank my claws to anyone before."

"So you don't know where Gray is?" Asked Happy a bit sad about the situation.

"Is she knew she wouldn't be here, would she?" Said Carla.

"Juvia tried to find Gray-sama on several days but then she returned here... because this is Juvia's and Gray's-sama special place." She said in tears now. "And I know that Gray would return again he has just to..." she trailed off not knowing what to say and sobbed. "Apologize Juvia. We haven't seen each other in so long and yet..." Lucy, Wendy and Carla had their understanding look at Juvia. Natsu was looking outside the windows with his arms crossed, determined.

"I'll bring his sorry ass here!" Said him without blinking. "I'll find him no matter what. I promise" he said. Juvia didnt respond but some hope was getting to her. "I'll bring everyone together and revive Fairy Tail. Believe it!" Juvia's eyes widened but she didnt move from her bed. After some minutes she fell asleep. Natsu Lucy and Wendy went out to not make noise. Lucy and Wendy were leaning on the house wall in wonder. Natsu in front of them with rain falling on him. Lucy thought it was too sexy like that. He was looking at the horizon and thinking.

"Do you have any idea on his whereabouts?" Asked Wendy suddenly.

"I dont have any lead whatsoever on my notes about him" answered Lucy now free from her trance. Natsu scowled as a thought came to him.

"That was a nasty scowl Natsu..." said Happy.

"It wasnt that far was it?" Asked Natsu ignoring Happy's comment. Lucy was confused.

"I'm to Sabertooth!" He said surprising the others.

"Wha?" Asked them in unison.

"I know we can find some info about Gray there" he said confidently. Lucy was perplexed but let it slide sensing his confidence. Wendy nodded as well. She quickly excused herself to go and look after Juvia.

"Natsu can I come?" Asked Lucy now with a bit of fear of rejection. He looked at her like she had two heads.

"Of course idiot. Where can I go without you. I promise that from now on where I go you go!" He said as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Lucy chest became weightless. She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. She went inside to change back to her work attire. Natsu went and made their pig monster ready to part. He called Happy and said that they were leaving. Wendy assured him that she would take care of Juvia in the meantime. Natsu helped Lucy mount the beast and hopped on himself.

"Hold me tightly" he said smirking at Lucy. Lucy blushed but complained anyway. Her hand encircled his waist entirely. Natsu caressed her hands softly and she felt her heart race by such action.

"Natsu" she chastised burying her head on his back. He just smiled and startedthe beast. Lucy almost fell, so she clutched Natsu more tightly. She then thought that this was the perfect chance to be close to him without suspicion of the blue cat hovering over them. So she did just that and buried her face on his warm back, inhaling the intoxicating scent. Natsu tensed by her presence but then relaxed and it gave him more adrenaline than ever. He raced faster than ever. Lucy quickly fell asleep comforted by his presence. On Natsu's mind was just one thought. Stopping Gray!

They were almost at the guild. They could see the big palace.

"We are almost there" said Happy waking up Lucy. She looked around and saw the guild palace.

"It's huge" she said amazed. Then she remembered something. "Natsu are you sure we can find information about Gray there?" She asked him.

"That I can't tell for sure" he said to her. Now she was confused. He looked so confident when he told them before.

"What do you mean you are not sure?" She ashked now concerned. In a quick move Natsu turned around face to face with Lucy. She was dumbfounded by such action but he continued.

"Listen up Lucy! He said

"Hey the rains, look ahead of you" she said afraid now.

"I believe in Gray!" He said getting her full attention. It was one of those 'Natsu moments' she just knew." But this time if I don't stop believing in him, we might not get information about him" he said and Lucy wasn't understanding a bit.

" i dont have any idea what you are talking about, just turn around" she yelled at him but he continued

"Imma stop believing in him but if we find him I'll believe in him that's what I'm trying to say"

"You are making zero sense"

"Lucy" he called out in the only way that made her heart race so much. "I'm going to bring Gray back. I promise!" He said with one hundred percent confidence and fire in his eyes. He was so close... she wanted to kiss him. "Until then please dont ask me" he said. And Lucy looked a bit disappointed the he wouldn't confide in her but then remembered something.

"Turn around you idiot. You will make us fall" she said grabbing him and turning him around. He took the rains again and mumbled something.

"I wanted to kiss you..." he trailed off but Lucy heard it and before she could even respond back they were already at the guild entrance. Lucy wanted so much her first kiss but there was never the right time and she was nervous because she was afraid he wouldn't like it but he had said it himself. Maybe the moment was finally coming. Natsu hopped off and helped Lucy as well. She was still a bit flustered by his comment but a voice got her attention.

"Natsu-sama Lucy-sama Happy-sama" a female voice said to them. Lucy turned around and found a white haired celestial mage in front of her.

"Yukino" exclaimed Lucy to see the fellow celestial wizard.

"Yukino" she exclaimed happy to see her. "It's been awhile, everything okay?" She asked approaching her.

"Yes! Thanks to you all" asked Yukino without thinking.

"All the work that was for Fairy Tail has been going to us" said Orga from behind.

"And so we've made quite the killing... as I can recall" added Rufus. Yukino was red now thath she thought about it.

"Uh- that's not at all what I meant when I said..." she said now ashamed.

"Don't worry about it" smiled Lucy at her. "Anyway Fairy Tail is making a comeback soon." She said confidently.

"Are you serious?!" Asked the other members in shock.

"I can't wait!" Said Yukino in the verge of crying.

"No need to get emotional" sweat dropped Lucy.

"Is it me or did I heard this voices before?" Asked a voice behind them. Natsu and Lucy turned to see who it was.

"It isn't just you. Hi!" Added a little red exceed. Before them was a really fat blonde guy waving at them.

"Hey if it isn't Natsu-san Lucy-san and Happy!" He said.

"Who are you?" Asked surprised Lucy.

"Yo Sting!" Replied Natsu nonchalantly.

"What?!" Asked in shock Lucy.

"Haven't changed a bit have you Natsu?" Asked Sting greeting him.

"I can say the same about you!" Replied Natsu leaving Lucy more shocked.

"He definitely has!" She said more to herself.

"Isnt Carla with you guys?" Asked Lector to Happy.

"No. Speaking of Frosch, where is he?" Asked Happy back.

"No Frosch is with Rogue and the lady out for a work" answered Lector. Hearing this Natsu jumped on Lector with urgency.

"Where'd they go?" He half yelled grabbing Lector and shooking him. Seeing this, Sting went to stop Natsu squishing Lucy on the process.

"What are you doing to Lector, Natsu?" He yelled angrily.

"Natsu-sama?" Asked Yukino perplexed.

"They left not to loong ago so maybe they are still near here!" Answered Lector now.

"Thanks!" Said Natsu running toward the exit.

"Wait a sec Natsu!" Called out Lucy but he continued on.

"Wait up" called Happy too.

"What was that?" Asked confused now a slim Sting.

"And now he is normal again?!" Asked shocked Lucy.

"He was looking rather plump so I used Libra's magic to turn him normal." Said Yukino proud of her magic. Lucy waved at Yukino and ran after Natsu with Happy folowing her. She caught to him and was confused when saw that he was grabbing Rogue and taking him away from Minerva.

"For crying out loud, Natsu!" She called after him.

"You guys..." called Minerva after seeing who they where. Lucy stopped near Minerva and was looking concerned at Natsu speaking secretively at Rogue. Minerva looked at her and finally spoke.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" She asked gaining Lucy's attention. She smiled apologetically and responded.

"Yeah I'm glad that you made it back to your guild" she said truthfully. Happy and Frosch greeted each other. Lucy curious about something asked Minerva.

"If you don't mind, can you tell me what happened to Sting?" She asked cheekily. Minerva thought about it and answered.

"The other day we had our Tiger Tiger food festival. And we had a food competition. He got zealous about it but in the end I won" she declared proud of it.

"Is that so that you guys didn't made an appearance at the GMG this year?" Asked Lucy.

"Well master Sting said that a tournament without Fairy Tail wasn't worth it!" She said.

"Fro thinks so too!" Said Frosch. Minerva seemed a bit uncomfortable and continued.

"About last year...well... I'm sorry" she said.

"Um" responded Lucy than she got it and smiled. "Don't worry about it I'm not torn up at all about it. It was just a small tussle between guilds" she responded.

"Even so I'm sorry I went a bit overboard" said back Minerva.

"Stop it I'm none the worse for wear" said Lucy.

"I was really sad when words spread about Fairy Tail disbandment" said Minerva a bit sad. "It really was a marvelous guild" she said smiling slightly. To this Lucy responded in the same way her hero would. She grinned showing her guild mark proud of it.

"It's not gone yet. It will always be in our hearts" said Lucy looking at her guil mark. Minerva looked amised by this. The two where stopped by a concerned Natsu running at them at full speed. He caught Happy and Lucy and continued on.

"Happy, Lucy we're off" he said continuing running.

"Wait a minute? Where?" Tried to ask Lucy but he didnt budge.

"Minerva take care of Rogue and Frosch for me. Make sure they don't leave the city" he shouted back. Minerva looked dumbfounded together with Rogue and Frosch. Lucy was still running with Natsu grabbing her hand. He looked too troubled and she wasn't about to ask so they continued like this. At least she was enjoying his warm hand on hers. After running for almost an hour finally Lucy called him out.

"Natsu can we stop just a bit. You are killing me!" She said a bit tired. He had unlimited stamina but she was only human after all. Natsu turned around and gave her an apologetic smile.

"Sorry about that Lucy, I wasn't thinking straight" he said looking sorry. Lucy's eyes softened a bit at his consideration.

"Don't worry about it really it's just that I need just some rest before continuing on" she said and he nodded. They rested and Natsu started telling about the job that he took from Rogue.

"So what is this Avatar that Rogue was going to deal with?" Asked Happy. They were all seated on some tree trunks.

"Beats me..." said Natsu a bit disappointed at his lack of knowledge. Lucy's ears perked on this information.

"Avatar is a religious organization of the Zeref creed. It rose with the prominence of the fall of dark guilds" answered Lucy.

"Zeref?" Asked Natsu now curious.

"Well I'm not sure if Zeref is himself involved in the organization but it's safe to say that is a group of people that worship Zeref as a god." She said to Natsu.

"So a bunch of Zeref's mongrels. Im getting all fired up" said Natsu now almost excited.

"More importantly why is it that Gray is at the site of this Rouge's mission?" Asked Lucy.

"I don't get it either." Approved Happy. Natsu was in thought now. He had his hand in his chin and was thinking hard. He got up and leaned against a tree to clear his mind.

"I never seen him think this hard before" said Happy to Lucy.

"I hope he doesn't hurt himself" half joked Lucy. Natsu finally decided to talk.

"I think it's better to just tell you guys. I heard this from Future Rouge!" He said.

"Future Rogue?!" Asked Lucy confused.

"He said that a year from the GMG he and Gray clashed as enemies." Clarified Natsu.

"Enemies?" Asked Lucy.

"That's why I thought that Gray would be at this job Rogue was going to." Lucy was thinking now.

"But the future that Rogue came from was bound to change. So doesn't it mean that things wouldn't go as they went?" Asked Lucy now.

"That's what I thought too, but we don't have any clue of where Gray is so we have to take the chance. But to think Gray as enemy... Now that I think about it. Didn't Juvia mentioned about his black marks... The black marks that appeared when he fought with Mard Geer too. Because he learned devil slaying magic too fast, perhaps he has become some devil himself too" said Natsu a bit concerned.

"No way" said Lucy but she was starting to believe it. She was looking extremely troubled by this. 'Why did you keep all to yourself? Gray and Rogue fought so you even know the outcome of the battle... then why did you..' as she was analyzing the situation she felt a warm hand on too of her head. Confused she looked up to see Natsu smiling reassuringly at her. Her heart skipped a beat at this.

"Dont worry. Whatever happens, Gray is one of us" he said to her and with that every worry she had vanished. She wanted just to hug him and never let go. He was her pole.

"Yeah" she answered looking lovingly at him.

"Aye sir!" Chanted Happy more strongly making the two wizards laugh. Natsu cupped her cheeks lovingly with one hand making her freeze and her face red.

"Natsu, Lucy?" Asked Happy confused by what they were doing starting both of them. Natsu backed away blushing a bit. Lucy looked away blushing madly and her heart beating really fast. Natsu coughed awkwardly getting their attention.

"Umm let's continue, shall we?" He said moving ahead already. Lucy straightened up and followed him.

"Yeah right!" She said forcing seriousness. Happy looked confused but shrugged it and followed them.

They were near the avatar place. The palace was in sight already.

"I can see it there is it" said Natsu.

"It's so old. It looks almost unused that church" said Lucy

"What are we gonna do Natsu?" Asked Happy. Natsu smiled.

"You really need to ask? Bust through their front door " he said punching his fists together. "Get ready to rumble boys" said Natsu already moving.

"Aye!" Said Happy. Before they could move another meter, Lucy caught them both.

"Hold it right there!" She yelled. Due to the force they all fell on the ground.

"What was that for?" Asked Natsu.

"This time around we don't know who our opponents are. We can't just bust the front door" she said.

"Yeah but Gray may be in there." Replied Natsu.

"And that's why we need to be careful and gather some intel first" answered Lucy.

"Gotcha!" Replied Natsu understanding.

"With Virgo's power we can infiltrate in their church from underground" said Lucy proudly showing her key.

"Ohhh" said Natsu impressed.

"Open gate of the maiden" chanted Lucy. "Vir-" she was stopped when in front of her appeared Virgo tied up in a compromising position. "Go?" Said Lucy with Natsu shocked. They went by her side instantly.

"What happened to you?" Asked Lucy concerned.

"Who messed her?" Asked Natsu also concerned.

"Don't worry" said Virgo confusing the teens. "I was bored and I was punishing myself." Said Virgo happily.

"You got issues..." yelled Lucy blushing.

"Celestial spirits sure are strange things huh?" Exclaimed Natsu.

"Aye!" Chanted Happy.

"Long time no see Natsu-sama, Happt-sama!" Greeted Virgo.

"Star dress Virgo form." Chanted Lucy changing in to he maid form dress leaving dumbfounded Natsu and Happy.

"She transformed?" Asked Natsu in bewilderment.

"Like a certain scary woman in armor" said Happy.

 **So I will end it here, since it's too long. For the new ones that are reading thos story I would like to tell you to try my Kingdom story of Fairy Tail and I will soon publish another exciting chapter. Hope you have enjoyed and next chapter we'll see a bit more action and some inner thoughts of Gray about Lucy and Natsu's relationship. Leave a comment if you liked the chapter it helps me get motivated! Thanks again!**


End file.
